


WLW SMUT REQUESTS

by Thesadsmutwriters



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fandom, Fetish, Freeform, Gen, Girl On Girl, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Porn, Requests, Sex, Smut, Yuri, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsmutwriters/pseuds/Thesadsmutwriters
Summary: I’m running low on new ideas so I’ve opened my doors for new nsfw requests to work on while I finish up a few of my older fics. I specialise in Niche Original character and Danganronpa smut. You do not need to give me a detailed description of the scenario if you don’t want to. If you list a few tropes/tags/kinks you want to see in the comments I will do my best.STUFF I WILL NOT TAKE ON•Pedophilia/Necrophilia/Zoophilia/non con•Ageplay kinks•Scat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	WLW SMUT REQUESTS

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
